User talk:Head.Boy.Hog
Welcome! Congratulations on starting Money Roleplay Wiki! It's a brand new project, so it needs a lot of love. Here are five tips to make your wiki great. * It's all yours right now -- enjoy it! Once your wiki takes off, lots of people will read what you write. Right now, nobody's looking over your shoulder yet, so feel free to try things out and make mistakes. * Make lots of short pages! The hardest thing about writing is looking at a blank page and not knowing where to start. It's a lot easier once you write down your first couple sentences. So take a deep breath, and jump in -- make ten really short pages, one right after another. Once you've started, you can build the pages up slowly, adding a little bit at a time. * Link your pages together! Links help you and your readers get from one page to another, so whenever you mention the subject of another page, use the "Add a Link" button to make a link to that page. You should also use the front page to link to all of the most important pages on your wiki. Describe what your wiki is about on the main page, and include links to help your readers find their way around. * Add pictures! A well-chosen picture can make a bland wiki page come to life. When you're writing a page, use the "Add a Picture" button to upload a picture from your computer onto the page. * When you're ready -- tell your friends! Once you've started a bunch of pages, linked them together and added some pictures, you'll be ready to start showing off your wiki to the world. You probably know people who are interested in the same thing that you are, so tell your friends to check out your new site. Those are your first readers and potential contributors, so give them lots of encouragement. A good way to stay up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia is to visit our Staff blog. If at any time you get stuck, feel free to write to us through our -- we're happy to help! Have fun! -- Dopp ---- Hello! I know you just created this yesterday, but I would be willing to join and help out a bit. I have lots of spare time if you need me. Good luck! ~Patty (I'm here if you need me!) 22:31, July 25, 2011 (UTC) Ideas/Planning hmmm... I'm not good with coming up with ideas on the spot. Oh, I got one. Alot of people don't know much about monkies (including me), so maby info pages could be created so users could look at it if they want to know something for the RP. If this sounds too confusing, look at the ones on the deer roleplay. Now I have a question for you. In real life, apes are similar but are not a form of monkies (apes don't have tails), so on the wiki will people be allowed to RP them? ~Patty (I'm here if you need me!) 13:54, July 26, 2011 (UTC) Well, you make it :) "Look at Me.." ("You have your Mother's eyes..") 14:14, July 26, 2011 (UTC) I like the idea of the background. What would the troops be named? ~Patty (I'm here if you need me!) 14:19, July 27, 2011 (UTC) ---- I am now =) ~Patty (I'm here if you need me!) 18:04, July 29, 2011 (UTC) Well... Let me look. ~Patty (I'm here if you need me!) 18:10, July 29, 2011 (UTC) Yep. How big is each troop? Is this fine? ~Patty (I'm here if you need me!) 19:49, July 29, 2011 (UTC)